


I’d Always Save You Louis.

by thatgaystraightgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Tired Louis Tomlinson, Touring, it’s cute, just read it, ok the angst is pretty heavy bc i’m angsty but it has a happy ending ok, tired bois, tried my best to stay in character, ”I’d always save you Louis” -Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaystraightgirl/pseuds/thatgaystraightgirl
Summary: After what seemed to be careful consideration, Zayn reached out his hand, and brought Louis into a hug. Louis relaxed into Zayn, showing him this was exactly what he wanted... what he needed. Louis allowed a tear to fall down his face. Zayn just held him, allowing himself to relax into Louis as well.
Relationships: Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	I’d Always Save You Louis.

Work had been really stressful lately. The boys had started recording their next album later than they had planned, and everything was just a big mess. They were preforming during the day, recording during the night, and all their voices were completely wrecked.

After getting off stage one saturday night, the five boys were sitting in the back of the car. Zayn was completely worn out, had rested his head on the window and drifted off to sleep the minute they got in the car.

The rest of the boys chatting excitedly about the preformance, “god that was so stupid honestly, I couldn’t hit that note.” “Don’t be so hard on yourself mate, we’ve been working like crazy lately.” “Honestly I think me voice is givin’ out already.” “My throat is  burning , think imma ask for the day off” “You should mate, we all should honestly.”

They got to the parking lot in which their tour bus and recording bus were parked. Once out of the car, they all went their separate ways. 

Louis and Niall asked their manager if they could all have the day off, seeing as they were all completely worn out. The manager tried to argue that at least one of them should take the shift so that the day wasn’t completely unproductive, but ended up loosing the fight when Louis started bringing up their contract and rights and etc.

They spent the day lounging around, just relaxing. Niall was watching the football game on the tv, Zayn was still sleeping, this time in his bed. Harry was speaking to his mum of his laptop. Liam had been making some eggs, and failing miserably. 

Louis stopped watching the football game to help him before he burned the bus down. They sat at the table and ate together.

“I’m so fucking tired.” Louis said, bringing a hand up to his head once he’d finished his eggs. Liam was still eating. “Me too mate. Think Imma head for a nap.” he responded. “Ah man I’d really fancy a nap right now, but I haven’t been able to sleep properly lately.” Louis said, bringing his hands down lower to rest his chin on them. “Why not?” Liam asked. “Dunno, probably all this stress.” “Maybe you could get some pills” Liam suggested. “Yeah maybe.”

After Liam finished he went off to take a nap. Harry wasn’t in the living room anymore. Niall was still sat watching the game. Louis settled down on the other side of the couch. “what’s the score?” “5 to 1 for us.” Niall responded. “Nice.” Louis said, and before he knew it he had drifted off into a nap.

They were in a meeting with their entire team. “Boys, meet the sixth member of one direction. George.” Simon said as George walked in. “What? We don’t need a sixth member!” said Louis automatically. “no offence...” he said looking to George. “Yes, you do Louis. All of you,  especially  you Louis, have been lacking lately. You need some with a steadier voice.”

Their first week with George was awful, mostly because George was really good. He had replaced most of Louis’ parts, as they both had the same voice type, except George was better. His voice never faultered like Louis’ did. He never messed up. He was perfect.

One day he started making fun of the way Louis was eating, something that was normal for them as they were all very close, but for George to be doing it to Louis was too much. They’d barely spoken since he joined the band, and George acted as though he owned the place, probably due to the other guys getting on very well with him, Louis thought.

“Right, that’s enough. What’s your fucking problem mate. I swear if I have to hear your insufferable voice for another second-“ Louis shouted. Before he could process what was happening he was on the ground, George on top of him, punching him repeatedly in the face. His nose and jaw ached, that horrible pain pulsing through his entire body.

Louis looked behind him to look for help from the other boys when he saw them all standing there. “Guys, help, he just jumped on me-“ another punch. They all stood there, just watching. “Guys! Liam, Harry, help me!” another punch. “What the fuck, Niall!” But Harry, Liam and Niall were walking away, leaving Zayn just standing there, watching. “Zayn, HELP ME!” A punch in his gut. Louis doubled over in pain. “Zayn please.” Another punch in the face.

Louis wake with a start, sitting up in the couch, eyes wide open. He could see from the window right in form of him, it was dark out. The bus living room was completely dark except for the tv light in front of him. Louis looked to the spot where Niall had been sitting before, except Zayn was sitting there now looking at him, a worried look on his face.

“You alright?” He asked, but he knew the answer. “Yeah, just a stupid dream.” Louis said laying back down, a hand massaging his brows. “Wanna tell me about it?” Zayn asked, offering the popcorn he was eating to Louis. “No thanks.” He said to the popcorn, and to talking about the dream.

They sat there watching the movie Zayn had put on in silence for a bit. After a few minutes Zayn turned to him abruptly. Louis turn to him as well, still a tired look on his face. “You were saying my name.” Zayn said, as if it was a question. 

_ fuck _ Louis thought. Zayn probably thought he was having  _ that _ kind of dream about him. “No it wasn’t anything like that.” Louis said laughing at the worried look on Zayn’s face. Zayn relaxed and laughed as well. “Oh thank god. Though you were getting the hots for me loueh!” They both laughed.

“Nah it was just a stupid dream. We had this sixth member, and him and I didn’t get on very well. Started fighting me. I was asking for help, but you just stood there.” Zayn just kept looking at him, as if trying to read into what that might mean.

“Sorry about that.” Zayn said, and they both laughed. “It wasn’t real you idiot, it was just a dream, it’s fine.” Louis said throwing a cushion at Zayn, hard. “You’re right. If it was real I would’ve saved you Loueh.” Louis gave him a faint smile. “Thanks mate.”

———————————————————

Louis needed comfort. He laid in bed, tossing side to side. He knew exactly why he couldn’t sleep. He was anxious, for whatever reason his brain saw fit to make him anxious. His stomach rolled around as if he was about to step on stage. He need physical contact, touch, hold. He  definitely  did not fancy asking for it though. So he stayed there, looking at the ceiling to the next bed above him, in silence, his stomach killing him.

Louis got up. It was stupid to freak out by himself when he had his brothers right beside him, who he knew would be more than happy to help. or... would they? He stopped himself a step away from Zayn’s bed.  he’ll be mad if i wake him up, he hasn’t been sleeping great.  Yet, Louis couldn’t bring himself to go back to bed. He just stood there staring at Zayn, trying to decide what to do.

At last he reached a hand down and shook Zayn’s shoulder lightly. “ Zayn.”  he whispered. Zayn stretched and turned to look at Louis. A worried look grew on his face as soon as he saw Louis giving him a puppy dog look like he’d never seen before. Louis wasn’t one to be very serious, or very vulnerable. He had no problem talking about his feelings with them, none of them did, but actually being  vulnerable  was a whole other story.

“what?” Zayn asked in a worried tone, rather than annoyed. Louis just stared at him for a few seconds, seemingly forgetting why he was even there in the first place. “did you have another  dream ?”

Zayn’s asked, getting inpatient at Louis’ lack of words. “Never mind.” Louis said turning to walk away. “what?! Loueh get back here, now you’ve got to tell me.”

Louis turned to Zayn again. “Ugh, alright fine, I just- can I?” he said, pointing with his eyes towards Zayn’s bed. “Seriously? This bed is ridiculously small and you wanna-“ “SEE, I  told you , never m i n d.” Louis said rolling his eyes and turning to walk away. Zayn pondered for a secondhand then “ok FINE. come here.” he said opening his covers and scooting over so Louis could crawl in. Louis hesitated for a minute but then climbed in. “Sorry I just-“ Louis started, feeling insecure, but Zayn interrupted “oh shut up before i change my mind.” Louis gave him a little smile.

“So... did you? have another dream?” zayn asked again. They were facing each other, both at the very ends of Zayn’s pillow, lying on their sides, knees touching. “no, I just couldn’t sleep. me brain won’t shut off. Feeling anxious for no fucking reason.” Zayn nodded slightly in understanding. “D’you wanna talk or..?” Zayn asked, trying to understand why exactly Louis was here. “Honestly I just really need to sleep, I’m so fucking tired.” Zayn suddenly understood why Louis was here in the middle of the night, with the crack in his voice.

After what seemed to be careful consideration, Zayn reached out his hand, and brought Louis into a hug, which was a bit difficult as they were lying down. Louis relaxed into Zayn, showing him this was exactly what he wanted... what he needed. Louis allowed a tear to fall down his face. Zayn just held him, allowing himself to relax into Louis as well.

Zayn heard Louis sniffle and held him tighter, closing his eyes. Zayn held him as he quietly cried. “I’d always save you Louis.” Zayn whispered, still holding him tight. “I know.” Louis whispered so quietly Zayn almost didn’t hear. Eventually they both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, both getting a good night’s sleep for the first time in weeks.


End file.
